Masaya's new love
by Pucca2009
Summary: Masaya thinks he loves Ichigo. But when he meets a new girl, its to chaotic to explain! I suck at sumarries but pleas read!
1. Chapter 1

Sumary: Masaya thinks he loves Ichigo, but he finds a new girl, and...oi its to complicated ot explain! This is focusing on Masaya and no one else (yet there may be Ichigo and Kish later in the story :3) and dedicated to my Masaya loving/hating friend (I dont wanna tell her name on this :3).

I do not own TMM

Masaya had just gotten off the phone with Ichigo. They had just planned to go on a nature walk, but sadly (for him), it wasn't until 4:00, and it was only 1:00, so he was taking a walk in the park. He then heard a whimpering sound. He turned his head and it idmediatley stopped. Deciding it was his imagination, he kept walking. Then he heard it again. He stopped and turned his head, and the sound stopped. This time Masaya was prepared. As soon as he began walking the wimpering started again. He pretended to keep walking, but instead listened to which direction the whimpering was coming from. It was coming from behind a bush that he saw out of the corner of his eye. He spun around and ran to the bush. he leapt behind it, regretting that fast thinking. He rammed into a girl, the source of the whimpering noise. Masaya looked up. The girl had red with silver streaks in low pigtails. She was wearing a purple shirt with a firework design and grey tights with a neon skirt over them.

"I-Im sorry." Masaya said getting up.

The girl's eyes looked red from crying, but she smiled.

"Its ok." She said.

"Well... do you need any help? Are you hurt?" Masaya asked. For some reason, he got a sudden urge to help the girl.

The girl shook her head.

"I'm fine. What's your name?" The girl asked with a spaced out look in her eyes.

"Masaya Aoyoma. What's yours?" Masaya asked.

The girl smiled.

"Natusoka Victory." She said.

The girl, Victory, stood up.

"It was nice meeting you Aoyoma." She smiled waving slightly. She then began to walk away.

Masaya was going to walk the other way, but he couldn't. Without thinking, he ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Why were you crying?" He asked in an almost demanding tone.

Victory smiled.

"That is very kind of you Aoyoma-kun, but I asure it wasn't a serious reason. I was running and I tripped on a rock. I only skinned my knee a bit, but I have a tendency to cry when that happens." She said.

Masaya felt sorry for her. He shouldnt've tried to badger her like that. He shouldnt've asked. What if it had been personal?

"Well, do you need any more help?" Masaya asked.

Victory smiled sweetly again.

"No, I am fine Aoyoma-kun, but here is my phone number."

Victory then grabbed a pen from her pocket, grabbed Masaya's hand, and quickly wrote her number on it.

"Forgive me Natusoka-san, but I already have a girlfriend." Masaya said sadly.

Victory shook her head smiling.

"I meant so you can just call me to talk. Not to flirt Aoyoma-kun." She giggled.

Masaya blushed.

"Ok." He said.

"Well, see you around." She said.

Before Masaya could say a word, Victory had sprinted off. All he could think was wow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Masaya sped to the park. He was the late one this time! Ichigo was probobally waiting for him. Finally he saw the tall trees in the distance. He sped up and eventually made it. He soon found Ichigo.

"Momomiya-san!" He called out.

Ichigo spun around.

"Aoyama-kun! Hi!" Ichigo smiled, but her smile seemed uncertain.

"Shall we go?" Masaya asked politley.

"Actually, Aoyama-kun, I need to tell you something." Ichigo said, sounding nervous and guilty.

Masaya was suddenly worried, but didn't show it.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I think we should break up." Ichigo said quickly.

Masaya froze. Did he just hear what he thought he did? He didn't bother asking himself this. He knew he did.

"Momomiya-san...why?" Masaya asked quietley, feeling heartbroken.

"I...I'm in love with somebody else. I'm so sorry Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo started to cry now.

"Who?" Masaya asked simply.

"Y-you don't know him." Ichigo stuttered.

"Oh...thats nice." Masaya said.

"I'm so sorry Aoyama-kun. I still love you, but I just-"

"Forget it! Even if this guy is a drunken prisinor he deserves a girl a billion times better than you!" Masaya blurted.

Ichigo froze, but tears were now freely pouring down her cheeks. Masaya felt guilty, but couldn't apoligize for some reason.

"See you around." He muttered.

He then tore down the sidewalk running home. Once he got home, he realized that he had forgotten his key at the park. He sighed and took his phone from his pocket. He then looked at his hand. Then Masaya remembered that he had met that kind redhead at the park named Victory. He dialed the number that was on his hand.

"Hello?" A quiet voice answered. Masaya recognised it as Victory's voice.

"Natusoka-san? It's Aoyama Masaya, I met you in the park." Masaya said kindly.

"Oh, Aoyama-kun! Hi!" Victory said in a happy tone.

"Hi." Masaya replied.

"So whats up?" Victory asked.

"Bad things." Masaya said.

"Hmm, what?" Victory asked sounding as if she had just a moment ago been spacing out.

"Well, first me and my girlfriend broke up. Second is that I'm now locked out of my house." Masaya said.

There was a pause, but then Victory spoke.

"Oi vay a double whammy! I will come help you." She said kindly.

Masaya paused. She would come help him?

"Thank you for your concern Natusoka-san, but you don't have to do that." Masaya said.

"I insist Aoyama-kun." Victory said.

"But you don't even know where I live!" Masaya said.

"I have my ways." Victory said in a sneaky tone.

Then Masaya heard the phone hang up.

He sighed and decided to maybe play with some rolly pollies while he waited for his parents to come home. After about 30 minutes of trying to grab rolly pollies but ending up with a daddy longleg on his fingers (which were infact just as fun to play with), he began to feel tired. He gave up his rolly pollie search and let the daddy longleg on his hand scatter off into the bushes. He then put his head back and after about 10 minutes, fell asleep, but he also had a dream...

MASAYA'S DREAM:

Masaya was infront of Ichigo.

"I didn't mean to be mean to you yesterday Aoyama-kun. The truth is, the person I love (incase you haven't figured it out Kisshu) is my boyfriend. He has been for a while (A/N: incase your wondering, this means Ichigo cheated on Masaya). I'm leaving with him to his planet soon." Ichigo said.

Masaya froze. Planet?

"What planet?" He asked.

"Well...Aoyama-kun! Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo was saying, but it didn't sound like her voice.

Masaya then realized he was only dreaming...

REAL WORLD:

"Aoyama-kun! Wake up!" Victory shook Masaya by the shoulders.

Finally Masaya woke up.

"Oh, Natusoka-san! Hello! What are you doing here?" Masaya asked.

Victory smiled kindly and half laughed.

"I couldn't just let you sit out here alone." She replied.

Masaya nodded.

"So why did you call me?" Victory asked.

Masaya blushed.

"Um, your the first one that came to my mind Natusoka-san." Masaya said.

Victory smiled. Suddenly a pink petal floated down and landed on her head. She looked up and saw a cherry blossom. Victory smiled.

"I've always loved cherry blossoms." She said softly.

Masaya smiled.

"I have to." He said.

She looked down sadly.

"I've always liked trees in general. Its sad. Some trees that seem hideous aren't recognized for their true beuty." Victory said quietley smiling up at the cherry blossom.

"I know. Some people don't understand." Masaya said.

Victory then smiled.

"Thats why people need to think about there actions." She replied.

Masaya nodded. It was nice to know that some special people out there cared. He then thought about it. There was something he had in common with Victory. She also cared about the trees. He then snapped out of his trance to see Victory holding a small rolly pollie.

"How did you grab that?" He asked suprised.

Victory giggled.

"You have to be fast." She simply replied.

Masaya smiled. He liked this new friend of his. 


End file.
